novas_roleplaying_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bord3rlands
Bord3rlands is the fan made sequel to Borderlands 2 and features elements from the previous games but also includes a new set of elements, characters, enemies and a new Weapon Manufacturer. Classes * Nathan as "The Bandit" ** Ability: Marauder's Bane ** Skill Trees: Nomad's Weapons, Psychotic Tendencies, Bruiser's Fists * Jason as "The Beast Master" ** Ability: Beasts of The Wasteland ** Skill Trees: Skag Unit, Rakk Hive, Loader of The Day * Lilian as "The Outrider" ** Ability: Phase Strike ** Skill Trees: Siren, Enchanter, Bishop * Marian as "The Gunslinger" ** Ability: Deadeye ** Skill Trees: Cowgirl, Blade Dancer, Ghostwalker DLC Classes * Matthew as "The Reaper" ** Ability: Reap ** Skill Trees: Scythes, Magick, Necromancy * Jennifer as "The Assassin" ** Ability: Assassinate ** Skill Trees: Sniper, Ninja, Spy * Rachel as "The Warlock" ** Ability: Elemental Hobby ** Skill Trees: Arc Lightning, Corrosive Spider, Flaming Chute * James as "The Bounty Hunter" ** Ability: Bounty ** Skill Trees: Shadowblade, Hunting, Corsair Weapons Types * Sidearms * Revolvers * Submachine Guns * Machine Guns * Combat Rifles * Rifles * Shotguns * Sniper Rifles * Rocket Launchers * Grenade Launchers * Melee Manufacturers * Atlas * Bandit * Dahl * Eridian * Hyperion * Jakobs * Maliwan * S&S Munitions * Tediore * Terra Nova * Torgue * Vladof Elements * Blood * Corrosion * Cyro * Explosive * Flame * Shadow * Shock * Slag The Bandit Name: Nathan Shine Class: The Bandit Ability: Marauder's Bane Favorite Weapon Type: Combat Rifle Favorite Weapon Manufacturer: Bandit Base Melee Weapon: Bandit Knife Marauder's Bane Nathan pulls out a large minigun and fires off rounds of random elemental and damage types depending on the enemy for 60 seconds, cooldown is 120 seconds. Nomad's Weapons Nomad's Weapons is Nathan's First skill tree, this tree focuses on dealing damage with different kinds of firearms. It focuses mainly on Combat Rifles, Submachine Guns and Machine Guns. Tier 1 * 'Firearm Extension: '+5% Combat Rifle Damage and -5% Recoil per level (5 levels) * 'Heavy Load: '+10% Ammo Capacity per level (3 levels) Tier 2 * 'Crouching Fire: '+2% Damage from firearms while crouching per level (5 levels) * 'Unload: '+60% damage from a firearms final bullet per level (3 levels) Tier 3 * 'Speed Reload: '(Minor Gamechanger) ''Guns now have an instant reload (1 level) Tier 4 * '''Unknown Capacity: '''Guns that are dual wielded now have +5% ammo capacity per level (5 levels) * '''Grenade Launch: '''Grenades are launched farther, 3 feet farther per level (5 levels) * '''Ricochet: '(Kill Skill) ''After killing an enemy, for 6 seconds bullets will ricochet (1 level) Tier 5 * '''Run n' Gun: '(Kill Skill) ''After killing an enemy, for 10 seconds, speed is increased by 10% per level (5 levels) Tier 6 * '''Iron Maiden: '(Major Gamechanger) ''If an enemy deals damage to you, they have a 75% chance to take double the damage back from your next bullet, can be stacked up to 5 times (1 level) Psychotic Tendencies Psychotic Tendencies is Nathan's second skill tree and focuses on elemental damage, reload speed, accuracy and movement speed. Tier 1 * '''Psychotic Speed: '+15% movement speed per level (5 levels) * 'Rampage: '''Marauder's Bane lasts for less time (30 seconds) but has increased accuracy (+15%) and decreased recoil (-15%) (1 level) Tier 2 * '''Firebrand: '''Flame damage is increased by 10% per level (5 levels) * '''Shocking, Isn't It?: '''Shock damage is increased by 7% per level (5 levels) * '''Corrosive Endgame: '''Corrosive damage is increased by 5% per level (5 levels) Tier 3 * '''Accurate Kill Count: '(Minor Gamechanger) ''Accuracy increases the longer you aim your gun. (1 level) Tier 4 * '''Kill Counter: '(Kill Skill) ''Upon killing an enemy, a counter appears on the side of the screen, showing how many enemies you have killed, leveling it to rank 2 shows a description of specific enemy types (2 levels) * '''Body Count: '''Upon spotting an enemy you can see their weak point and their weaknesses, and upon ranking it to level 2 you can see what's equipped and a better look at their health and shield and at level 3 you can see if the enemy has any guaranteed drops (3 levels) Tier 5 * '''Penetrator: '''Accuracy, Reload Speed, Movement Speed and Elemental Damage is upgraded by 5% per level (3 levels) Tier 6 * '''Psychotic Bloodrage: '(Major Gamechanger) ''Whenever you kill an enemy and loot their corpse you gain a health boost for five seconds per loot. (1 level) Bruiser's Fists Bruiser's Fists is Nathan's third and final Skill Tree and focuses mainly on melee attacks, melee speed, melee damage and other such upgrades. Tier 1 * '''Brutalist: '''Melee Damage is increased by 15% damage per level (5 levels) * '''Stabby: '''Melee Weapon damage is increased by 10% damage per level (5 levels) Tier 2 * '''Rushdown: '''Melee damage can be reached out to 1 feet farther per level. (5 levels) * '''Barbed Wire: '''Melee damage adds a bleeding effect, causing life to drain 1% per second per level (3 levels) * '''Uppercut: '''Melee damage can knock an opponent backward 5 feet per level (3 levels) Tier 3 * '''Bandit Slash: '(Minor Gamechanger) ''when performing melee you have a chance to do critical damage or a second melee attack. with a 10% chance per level (3 levels) Tier 4 * '''Kill Switch: '(Melee Override) ''when performing a melee attack you gain a new weapon (a large butcher knife) and gains a 50% damage increase (1 level) Tier 5 * '''Flaming Fist: '''All melee attacks add Incendiary damage by 10% per level (5 levels) * '''Slag & Tag: '''All melee attacks add slag onto an enemy (1 level) * '''Berserk: '(Kill Skill) ''With every kill you do with melee you automatically rush to the nearest enemy and melee them (1 level) Tier 6 * '''Shockwave: '(Major Gamechanger) ''when performing a melee attack and it misses you send a shockwave that does minor damage to all enemies around you (1 level) Background Nathan was born into a family of bandits and upon his fifth birthday he was taught how to handle a gun. Once he turned 18 he left the tribe of bandits he was with and went to adventure on his own until he saw the downfall of Handsome Jack and went to find the one who murdered the man, upon meeting the other vault hunters it was assumed he went with Mordecai and the other vault hunters. Customization Basic Heads * Bandit Gas Mask * Nathan's Bandit Mask * Vault Hunter Parka Unlockable Heads * Bandit Bandanna (''Rare Drop from Vault Monster) * Bandit Chef (Drop from Chara) * Diabolical (Mission Reward) * Horrifying Mask (Rare Drop from Badass Enemies) * Psychotic Mask (Rare Drop from Badass Psychos) * Rise of The Mummy (Mission Reward) * Sawtooth (Rare Drop from Badass Bandits) * Scarface (Mission Reward) * Skullbreaker (Rare Drop from Badass Bandits) * Sledgehammer (Rare Drop from Blanket) * Steampunk Warrior (Mission Reward) * Truxican (Rare Drop from Mordecai) * Vault Opener (Rare Drop from Final Boss) DLC Heads * TBA Basic Skins * Beaver Fur * Black Christmas * Clockwork Orange * Dark Knight * Dead on Arrival * Diamond Dust * Domain and Range * Dust Storm * Gray Matter * Green Day * Marauder's Clothes * Nate's Bandit Clothes * Purple Rain * Red Velvet * School of Hard Knocks * Springtime * Swallowed by The Sea * The Pink Panther Unlockable Skins * Atlas Lift (Kill 50 enemies with Atlas Weapons) * Atlas Repeater (Kill 150 enemies with Atlas Weapons) * Atlas Strength (Kill 100 enemies with Atlas Weapons) * Bandit Blood & Rust (Kill 150 enemies with Bandit Weapons) * Bandit Gaurdian (Drop from Chara) * Bandit Incineration (Kill 50 enemies with Bandit Weapons) * Bandit War Paint (Kill 100 enemies with Bandit Weapons) * Brightness (777 from Slots Machine) * Corrosive Slime (Kill 500 enemies with Corrosive Weapons) * Dahl Effiency (Kill 50 enemies with Dahl Weapons) * Dahl Elite (Kill 100 enemies with Dahl Weapons) * Dahl Predator (Kill 150 enemies with Dahl Weapons) * First Blood (Kill 500 enemies with Blood Weapons) * Hyperion Heroism (Kill 150 enemies with Hyperion Weapons) * Hyperion Honor (Kill 100 enemies with Hyperion Weapons) * Hyperion Hornet (Kill 50 enemies with Hyperion Weapons) * Jakobs Family (Kill 100 enemies with Jakobs Weapons) * Jakobs Fillgree (Kill 50 enemies with Jakobs Weapons) * Jakobs Old Fashioned (Kill 150 enemies with Jakobs Weapons) * Lock, Shock & Barrel (Kill 500 enemies with Shock Weapons) * Maliwan Elegance (Kill 50 enemies with Maliwan Weapons) * Maliwan Grace (Kill 150 enemies with Maliwan Weapons) * Maliwan Style (Kill 100 enemies with Maliwan Weapons) * Mr. Freeze (Kill 500 enemies with Cyro Weapons) * Nathan The EXPLOSION (Kill 500 enemies with Explosive Weapons) * Reign of Fire (Kill 500 enemies with Incendiary Weapons) * S&S Homicide (Kill 100 enemies with S&S Weapons) * S&S Murder (Kill 50 enemies with S&S Weapons) * S&S Theft (Kill 150 enemies with S&S Weapons) * Shadow of Wardor (Kill 500 enemies with Shadow Weapons) * Slagged & Dragged (Kill 500 enemies with Slag Weapons) * Tediore Customer Service (Kill 100 enemies with Tediore Weapons) * Tediore Low Price (Kill 50 enemies with Tediore Weapons) * Tediore Value (Kill 150 enemies with Tediore Weapons) * TerraNova Burn (KIll 50 enemies with TerraNova Weapons) * TerraNova Golem (Kill 150 enemies with TerraNova Weapons) * TerraNova Magma (Kill 100 enemies with TerraNova Weapons) * Torgue Explosiveness (Kill 150 enemies with Torgue Weapons) * Torgue High Octane (Kill 100 enemies with Torgue Weapons) * Torgue Speed Demon (KIll 50 enemies with Torgue Weapons) * Vladof Freedom (Kill 50 enemies with Vladof Weapons) * Vladof Revolution (Kill 150 enemies with Vladof Weapons) * Vladof Sickle (Kill 100 enemies with Vladof Weapons) DLC Skins * TBA Quotes Joining a Game * Not all Bandits are Bad Guys. * I'm Nathan by the way. * Don't shoot me! Killing an Enemy * Take that! * Hah, his head exploded! * I always hated Bandits. * Fuck your stupid face. * Did you learn your lesson? * I'd say kill yourself but i did that for you. * No wonder I don't have friends. * Jeez, I knew i was good... * I'm about to blow up another dude. * Fuuuuuuuuuck you! * Hell Yeah! * Good Ridance! * Hope that was fun for you! Killing Enemies in Rapid Succession * Dropped. Dropped. Dropped. * Now that was quick! * Watch out for Nathan! * The name is Shine, Nathan Shine. * ooooooh You're a dead motherfucker. * *laughs* * Murderous Rampage! * DIE DIE DIE DIE! Reviving an Ally * See. I'm a good dude. * Didn't expect the bandit to help you? * Dude, you owe me. * Come on! No napping on the job! * I can't handle the fuckers by myself! * Come on douchebag! * Need some help? Switching Seats * Ew Hitting an Enemy with a vehicle * That WAS on purpose * Get SQUISHED * Ouch * Sorry! * DEAD! * *singsong* and the bandit squished the.... *normal voice* other bandit? what was that? Critical Kill * Say Hi to Satan for me! * BLOOD EVERYWHERE * Goddamnit, this was a new suit! * That shut 'em up! * *laughs* * Look at those Giblets. * Hope you meet my dad in hell! * Can you hear me now? Maruader's Bane * Time for the big guns! * Look at this shit! * Sharper than any Sabre Turret! * Meet Lassie! * How's about a gun change? * Belt Fed Guns are awesome. * *maniacal laughter* Killing an enemy with Marauder's Bane * Ha! Dead! * Bye! * Fuck off! * Deadification Complete! * You took a few too many bullets. * CORPSES! * Dead! Throwing a Grenade * Booming Baby is Thrown! * Bye Bye Bomby! * Boom Baby! * Boom and Bewm would be proud! * BITCH! * Babang! * Bounce! Spotting Items * New Gun! * Come to Papa! * Yayyyyy! * Free Shit! * Common Garbage (White) * Come on! That's it? (White) * Jeez (White) * *raspberry* (White) * I've seen Skags drop better shit (Green) * Stupid Green things (Green) * Greenhorn time (Green) * *raspberry obnoxiously* (Green) * BLUE me away (Blue) * Better than ever (Blue) * Yay! Blue shit! (Blue) * Above the grade (Blue) * I am the terminator (Purple) * *giggles* (Purple) * Thank Lord Nine Toes (Purple) * Crimson Lance Banger! (Purple) * Outer space shit (Seraph) * This better be worth the crystals (Seraph) * This is awesome (Seraph) * Bada-Boom! (Seraph) * I'm like a bandit in a weapon store (Legendary) * Did you cheat? (Legendary) * How'd you get that?! (Legendary) * HOLY CRAP! (Legendary) Low on Ammo * I need ammo! * Ammo Now! * I need munitons! * Where the fuck is my ammo!? * How'd I get so low?! * How low did it go?! * I'm gonna be punching things in a minute! Out of Ammo * You got me fucked up. * PLAYER! WHAT THE HELL? * Get to a Markus Munitions! * I'm done for! * SWITCH WEAPONS! Upon Leveling Up * I'm stronger than ever! * Fuck all the bad guys! * I'm gonna kill some more people! * Let me kill them all! Spotting a Badass * Big Bad Motherfucker! * Jesus Christ! * GET OVER HERE! Killing a Badass * That was it? * What the fuck? * I'm the badass now. Idle * You know, i want to blow my own face off. * Can we get moving. *sigh* * LET'S GOOOOOOO ALREADY! * I'm tired of this shit. * Bandit is bored. Bandit is bored. * Sights are amazing, but imagine all the gore we're missing! *Snores* * I'm bout to blow my brains out. * Bandit's need to keep moving, like sharks....yeah sharks Getting Crippled * Ow! FUCK! * JESUS! * SOMEBODY I NEED HELP! * THIS IS BULLSHIT! * No, it's fine, I'M JUST DYING OVER HERE! * COME THE FUCK ON! Recovery * Boom Motherfucker! (Kill Revive) * HEADSHOT (Kill Revive) * LET'S TRADE PLACES! (Kill Revive) * BITCH! (Kill Revive) * I owe you (Team Revive) * Thanks I guess (Team Revive) * Let's never speak of this again (Team Revive) * Okie Dokie (Team Revive) Issuing a Duel * Wanna Fight? * I got a gun with your name on it! * You don't shoot me! I SHOOT YOU! * Ready? * MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM Baby, Gotta love fighting! Receiving a Duel Request * You Want to fight me? * Umm....Okay? * Fine, why not? * I didn't know you were a masochist! Losing a Duel * ooooow * I didn't lose * I let you win * I call HAX! Winning a Duel * Boom! * Did I hurt you? * *sarcastic* soorry! * *Singsong* And the bandit dropped his partner! Tying a Duel * Noice * Fun * Interesting Dealing Elemental Damage * Burn Baby Burn! * Disco Inferno! * I always loved burning babies....did i say that out loud? * Pyromaniac! * MATCH THIS! * didn't need petrol! * Shock and Awe! * Shock and Barrel! * Electrifying! * I'm Electric! * Shocking! * Shocktastic! * You're Melting! * Didn't Mean to throw water on you Witch! * Acidic! * Acid Burns! * Aaaaaaaand Gone! * Lovin' the screams. * Freeze Frame! * Flash Freeze! * Fresh! NEVER FROZEN! * Frost Bites eh?! * Chilly? * Cold? * Bloody Battle! * Blood! * Blood Hurts! * BLOODY MESS! * Enjoy the blood! * Bloody body! * EXPLOSIONS! * What rhymes with Explosion? ANOTHER EXPLOSION! * Explosive! * I Elected Donald EXPLOSION! * Explosive personality! * Dora the eXPLOSION! * Dark! * Darker! * YET DARKER! * Shadow Warriors! * Dead of night! * I'm a shadow! * Slagged! * Sticky! * Slimy! * SUCKS TO SUCK! * Gross. * Ew. Character Specific Quotes * Can I kick you over? (To Claptrap; Randomly) * You're Annoying (To Claptrap; Randomly) * *laughter* I want to kill you (To Claptrap; Randomly) * I hate you with a BURNING passion (To Claptrap while holding a fire weapon; Randomly) * Does Clappy want a Zappy? (To Claptrap while holding a shock weapon; Randomly) * Will this kill you? (To Claptrap while holding a corrosive weapon; Randomly) * Hello there little lady (To Moxxi; Randomly) * Hey there Moxx (To Moxxi; Randomly) * I think i'm in love (To Moxxi; Randomly) * Hey, wanna light this lover's fire? (To Moxxi while holding a fire weapon; randomly) * Is it shocking that I love you? (To Moxxi while holding a shock weapon; randomly) * You have an Explosive personality (To Moxxi while holding an explosive weapon; randomly) * Wooooah Big Guy (To Brick; Randomly) * You remind me of my Goliath Buddy (To Brick; Randomly) * Sorry bout the dog, dude (To Brick; Randomly) * Hey Mordy, what's hangin'? (To Mordecai; Randomly) * So, about that boat... (To Mordecai; Randomly) * DRINKING BUDDIES (To Mordecai; Randomly) Story Quotes * Gah, my head (Upon Waking up) * God, Deja Vu (Upon Waking up; Second Playthrough) * This shit again?! (Upon Waking up; Third Playthrough and Beyond) * Why is this robot talking to me? (Upon Meeting Claptrap) * What does this bot want? (Upon Meeting Claptrap; Second Playthrough) * What do you want Claptrap (Upon Meeting Claptrap; Third Playthrough and Beyond) * So why are we killing this dude? (Asking Claptrap about Enigma) * What's wrong with Nigma? (Asking Claptrap about Enigma; Second Playthrough) * Let's kill him quickly (Asking Claptrap about Enigma; Third Playthrough and Beyond) * Hey Nigma, How's about you die? (To Enigma) * Want a bullet through your head, bud? (To Enigma; Second Playthrough) * You're gonna die, now (To Enigma; Third Playthrough and Beyond) * I'm going to make sure you die quickly (Before Killing Enigma) * Maybe I'll torture you this time (Before Killing Enigma; Second Playthrough) * Surprised all those bullets didn't kill you before(Before Killing Enigma; Third Playthrough and Beyond) * Well, that dude is definitely dead (Upon Killing Enigma) * Jeez. He doesn't look too good (Upon Killing Enigma; Second Playthrough) * Blown to bits! (Upon Killing Enigma; Third Playthrough) The Beast Master Name: Jacob Reiss Class: The Beast Master Ability: Beasts of Pandora Favorite Weapon Type: Shotgun Favorite Weapon Manufacturer: Tediore Base Melee Weapon: Hunting Knife Beasts of Pandora Skag Unit Rakk Hive Payload